Civilian exosceleton
1. Breather The breather is the civilian breathing helmet made out of animatable plastic. It is designed go around the shoulder and chest area to be easier to carry and move in. It also functions as a lock to connect the visor and suit. It is connected to the IPP which will be further explained below. The reason it is yellow is to make you aware of it, since it is a very important device to keep you alive. It also makes people more able to see you and it. The Visor above is a type of light wight see-through plastic that has a lot of space, easy to move in and does not take much space when packed. The visor can be impractical if in situations of combat when it makes a lot of damage area to shoot on, and does not hold up to against bashings or envoirmental stress. Chemically the plastic is programmed to heal or melt to the designed form if in contact with chemically warped liquid-like water. The reason for this is so that the visor don`t alter when in contact with rain or water in other situations than when it needs fixing. This makes repairing the vidsor fast, cheap and effective. This also means that the visor won`t wear down over time since it can be repaired. The reason a liquid is used is because it is easy to bring and easy to use. There will always be a small container which you can spray the liquid with, located in the breather. This is for emergencies and easy use. Its filter is connected to a mechanical construction that cleans the air from Janus`s atmosphere. The filter itself is designed to guard the machine from dust and liquids. It must be cleaned at times and is very easy to shift out. The prosess itself is that air is sucked through the filter and trapped, for so to filter out impurities that may be harmfull for the body through a pump that is composed by a tube and a stamp that presses air in and out, with a filter containing a hydrogen based liquid. The air is very pure, but also very dry. This can make long periods of time inside the suit uncomfortable. More about the breather here: Suit concept 2. The CWS-device (Civilian working suit) The working is a civilian exosceleton that is used in almost every work place. It functions as a chair, makes you have more stamina since it takes some of the force, it also makes you a bit stronger, which can be helpful in som jobs. (More designs regarding the worksuit will come featuring shoes, hands, and the frontpart.) It is has the same yellow colour as the breather and is that much because of the same cause. And about the chair function. They don`t usually use chairs in the colony on Janus. They usually use the worksuit, which means more space (Or more space to be cut out), and also means that there is a chair wherever you go. 3. IPP (Interspinous parallel processor) '''This is like an idea, which means it can be redesigned completely. There will also be more information about it later. The IPP is actually only the line in the middle of the backplate. The rest is a part of the worksuit, and is designed to be connected to the real IPP and to function as a back when you use the chair or sit option. As for now the IPP functions like a battery for other devices, as a computer device, watersuply, and a automanouver translater from body to machines. The last thing works by having small machines implemented in your real spine, and then have a big IPP machine on top of your skin on your back prosessing the information from the small spinemachines. It will then translate this to the exosceleton or other devices to make them manouver like you would want to. This means it is a type of constructed sense. It will also story all information you save in its IPP harddrive. The IPP is the most important device a person can have, and is concidered a human right. '''4. Saddle I don`t know if a saddle is a proper name for it, but what ever. It is a kind of pillow made to be between the working suit and the person. It is made to make it comfortable and proper. I wanted to clerify this in the design, so there is not much more to say about this element.